Special Rounds
Special Rounds are rounds that appear in the final round, random chosen special rounds can be selected. "Axel Nosferatu - MindFuck" begin to play when the special rounds started. In the classic maps, it plays "Pyoro S - Item Time!". Special Rounds DOUBLE PLAYERS - The max players has been Doubled! - Twice the finding power! Double the death! This special round adds extra players to the mode and sets the difficulty to suicidal. Only active if there are less players than the maps max player count. DOUBLE TROUBLE - DOUBLE BOSSES! - IT'S A GANGBANG! This special round adds 1 extra boss in the game, you have to be double careful. DEADLINE - Grabbing pages does not increase time limit. - You can't buy time anymore. This special round makes it so that the time limit doesn't increase when picking up something, it's a time out. STEALTH BOX OF DOOM - Spawns 2 Extra bosses in silent mode! - They really wanna go MGS on your ass. This special round adds 2 extra bosses in the game, you have to be triple careful. JUST A DREAM - Spawns hallucinations of the current boss! - OH GOD EVERYTHING'S CHASING ME! This special round spawns Poofers of the current boss, They'll disappear when they get close to you! NIGHT VISION - Lights on! - Everything's fucking green! This special round makes you glow green light, removing the flashlight for the round. DOUBLE IT ALL, BUT GO NO HIGHER - More survivors, more bosses!- It's Lag Simulator 2015! This special round adds 1 extra boss and extra players and sets the difficulty to suicidal. Only active if there are less players than the maps max player count. SINGLE PLAYER - It's like real life! - Your playing... Alone? This special round will create the illusion of playing by yourself without teammates. This also gets rid of trails, pets, spawn effects and the page collection sound. You are forever alone. LIGHTS OUT - No more flashlight! - They're blind like bats! This special round will remove your flashlight, so you can't use it anymore. INFINITE FLASHLIGHT - Flashlight battery is infinite! - Finally, flashlights that don't cost 5 bucks to change batteries! This special round makes your flashlight no longer run out of batteries. COUNTDOWN - Eyes on the Clock! oh wait... - What happened to the time? This special round doesn't show you the numbers on the timer, instead it shows you question marks on the minute and second texts, how long until the time runs out? SUICIDE TIME - Difficulty set to suicidal! - It's already over before it began! This special round turns the difficulty to suicidal, making all the bosses extremely tough. BACON SPRAY - Don't they just love that smell! - That ain't no boss repellent boy! This special round makes bosses always alerting. don't hide. START RUNNING - No grace period! Difficulty set to Extreme! - These guys are really impatient today. This special round ends the grace period and sets the difficulty to Extreme. DOUBLE ROULETTE - 2 roulette round options are picked - It's Double the Luck or Double the Curse This special round adds 2 extra special rounds, what could those 2 special rounds be? BLIND - No ultravision! Blind without your flashlight! - Hey! Who turned out the lights? This special round makes you unable to see in the darkness without your flashlight. you can't see anything! 1 UP! - You can take a extra hit from the boss! - This just prolongs the inevitable... This special round makes the first hit from a boss on a player do no damage. DUCKS - BONUS DUCKS - We're either insane or Merasmus is fucking with us This special round makes all the pages in the map turn into bonus ducks. LAST RESORT - Better give it your all now - When it's time to escape, another boss spawns This special round makes it when you collect all the pages that another boss from the current pack will spawn. ESCAPE TICKET - Get one, get out alive - If all pages are collected, all the players can't escape. Instead, if a player collects a page, they're teleported to BLU spawn This special round makes it that you need to collect a page to survive instead of escaping. SURPRISE - SURPRISE ME, Fingers crossed - Once this Roulette is picked, the Roulette tab turns invisible and spins again This special round doesn't say what round is picked when the roulette round spins again. SPECIAL ROUND REVOLUTION - What's so special about this? - When chosen this round will make the roulette change every time a page is collected This special round makes it that you face a new roulette round every time a page is collected. MULIT-EFFECT - Wizard show yourself! - GOD DAMNIT MERASMUS! This Special Round makes you have multiple death types when you die. SPACE DISTORTION - What magic is this?! - We've taken some powerful mushrooms... This Special Round makes Players Teleport around when Collecting a Page. REALISM - You know what that means? No HUD - L4D2 REALISM but deadlier, disables boss music and disables round music until it time to escape This special round restricts you from viewing how many pages you have collected, how much blink, flashlight battery and sprint you have left, disables the bosses music when chasing and when being alerted and disables round music until you can escape. BOO! - The Bosses got 666x scarier - This is not Halloween! This special round makes it if the player comes in contact with the boss they go into an unarmed phase where they can run this lasts for around 5 seconds, this also makes you unable to stun bosses in the process. SPECIAL ROUND VOTE - Vote for the Special round to be put into play - The Players get to chose the another special round that they will receive for the current round This special round makes the players vote what disadvantage or advantage they will have for the round. COFFEE! - Sprint length increased but regeneration decreased - Oh Look! Caffeen Adicition This special round doubles your sprint duration but doubles how long it takes for your sprint to be replenished. ITEM DETECTOR - Good thing I brought these instead - It signifies the player if they are near a page This special round gives off a beeping sonar like sound that repeats every 5 seconds if your in range of a page and the beeping becomes higher pitched and gets faster the closer you get to the page and becomes slower and lower pitched the further your are from a page. GLITCHED PAGES - Pages are only visible at close range - Where are all the pages!? This special round has history there was originally a bug that made the pages invisible, and people could only see them if they were close to them, this special round makes it impossible to see them at a far distance only revealing the page when close enough. CLASS SCRAMBLE - Everyone changes class on page pick up. - Rip Medic Trains In this special round, if you or the team picks up an object, Your class will be switched. if they picked up more, your class keeps on switching over and over. EARTHQUAKE - The boss makes the ground shake. - WHOS GOT THEIR SPEAKERS MAXED OUT?! In this special round, if you stare at the boss, your screen goes insane and Shakes Very Very Hard! Don't look at them or you will be Earthquaked to Death. KRITZ! - Players always get critical hits when hitting the boss - MEDIC!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! OH GODDDDD!!! Gives RED team permanent crits whenever they hit a boss. SUPER JUMP - Gravity?! Who gives a crap abou- *crunch* - One Step for mankind. Give RED a jump boost which makes them jump 5 times high but take twice as much damage. SIMPLY TIME - Quick Run! SIMPLY'S COMING!!! Spawns the Simply Raptor and removes the current boss. WALL HAX - GG EZ GET GOOD - You can see the boss through walls. Gives RED the ability to see an outline boss when the boss has spawned. It also enforces suicidal as the difficulty for the round. TINY BOSSES! - Whatcha gonna do shorty? - Bosses size is decreased by 75%. Shrinks the bosses to a quarter of their normal size. BOSS ROULETTE - Somehow a descendant of Russian roulette - Boss Madness Every page collected spawns another boss from the pack. BEATBOX - 1...2...3...Dead There is a beat which you need to obide by. There are 3 taps and then a thump, if you move when the thump plays you get stunned. This includes if your getting chased by the boss, but the boss also gets stunned, making this one kind of annoying to deal with. NO REFILLS - No shoes, No shirt, No service - Takes away your team supplies all team supplies are striped from Scout, Solider, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy making it just like the good old days. ONE BATTERY - Better make it count - Flashlight never recharges Your flashlight will not recharge if you keep it off. Meaning when it turns off it stays off, also meaning when you will be walking in the dark for the remainder of the round, unless you find a battery that the engineer can drop. PAGE REWARDS - Slender has left us some surprises Similar to Multieffect. When you pick up a page you will get a random effect, this could be bad or good. Regardless these are different advantages and disadvantages to the ones used in Multieffect. IN THE 90'S - Gotta go fast This special round makes you go extra fast while playing a nice remix of the Running in the 90's track from Initial D. Not only that, when a player is running from a boss that boss will also get a speed boost similar to the one the player has got. Jokes Joke Special rounds can never be activated * SECOND OPINION - From a professional standpoint. you're DEAD! * xXx420yoloswagnoscoperosxXx - All Snipers. NOSCOPES ONLY. DUBSTEP * SLAP MY ASS - Slap it now! * MEDIC IS A SNAIL - Paint drying simulator 2014! * KNEECAPPER - Let's see you walk now chucklenuts! * COMING SOON - Yes. soon. this gamemode. coming soooooon! * KISS ME - Kiss and have sensual intimate activates the boss. * NO PAGES - Just try and steal them now! * OHOHOHHO - That slaps me on the knee! * FLASHBANG THROUGH THE DOOR - GOD DAMN IT SOAP! * SSR - A rose by any other name... it's still Goku * ARTISTIC VISION - 24 fps, shitty textures, omg look at those filters * SHREK FORM - IT'S ALL OGRE NOW! EVERYTHING IS GREEN AND HAS LAYERS! * OPPS - Server shutting down in... Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics